


MateMATIka

by Laytonerd



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laytonerd/pseuds/Laytonerd
Summary: Len membantu Rin menghadapi mimpi terburuknya yang telah membuatnya hampir gila: PR matematika.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 1





	MateMATIka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: VOCALOID dimiliki oleh Yamaha Corporation. Karakter-karakter di sini juga bukan milik saya. Saya menulis fiksi ini sekadar sebagai hiburan semata.

Rin memandangi kertasPR matematikanya dengan kesal. Tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal di sela-sela bando berpita putih besar yang ia kenakan.

Ya, gadis SMP itu paling benci dengan yang namanya pelajaran matematika. Dia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa pikirannya selalu saja menjadi kosong melompong bak kota mati begitu dihadapkan dengan sebuah persamaan matematika. Baginya, mempelajari rumus-rumus matematika itu seperti belajar membaca bahasa alien dari galaksi antah-berantah. Tentunya bukan alien berbahasa Inggris seperti yang di film-film fiksi ilmiah. Apalagi ditambah dengan guru matematika kelasnya merupakan guru yang paling _killer_ di sekolahannya. (Rin dan teman-temannya sudah beberapa kali kena semprot oleh si guru gara-gara hal sepele). Bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu sering terlihat mengikuti remidial akibat mata pelajaran yang ia tak sukai itu.

“Iih, ini ngerjainnya gimana sih?!” Rin mengomel-omel sendiri. “Dari tadi masak ga ketemu-temu!”

Ia memandangi selembar kertas di sebelah PR-nya. Kertas tersebut sudah dipenuhi coretan-coretan tinta dari pulpennya untuk mencoba menghitung.

Saking frustrasinya, Rin meremas-remas kertas yang malang tak berdosa itu hingga menjadi bola, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Ia pun mengambil kertas baru yang takkan lama lagi akan menjadi tumbal untuk coretannya yang lain.

“Rin, kamu lagi ngerjain PR, ya?”

Spontan saja Rin melompat kaget dan langsung berpaling ke sumber suara, dan mendapati kini adik kembar lelakinya, Len, memandanginya dengan wajah polosnya yang khas.

“Kamu ini Len! Masuk ga pake ijin! Bikin orang jantungan aja!” kata Rin sewot. Len cuma cengengesan saja.

“Sori.”

Mata biru Len beralih ke lembaran PR yang telah membuat kakak kembarnya menjadi hampir setengah gila itu. _Oh p_ _antesan, PR MTK toh,_ batinnya _._

“Pfft, masa soal ginian aja ga bisa!” kata Len dengan nada mengejek. “Pasti kamu malah bengong ya pas diajarin sama gurumu!”

Sebuah perempatan khayal muncul di jidat Rin. Ia pun langsung menarik kepala Len dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. “Gelut yuk?! Mumpung lapangan sebelah lagi sepi nih!”

“Aduh! Aduh! Ampuni hamba Kanjeng Gusti Ratu Kagamine!”

Setelah merasa puas, Rin pun melepaskan saudaranya. Len segera merapikan kembali rambutnya yang kini menjadi kusut bagaikan sarang burung.

“Gara-gara kamu, rambut indahku yang kayak model jadi ancur nih!” gerutu Len sambil mengikat ulang poni rambutnya.

“Biarin! Emang kupikirin!” Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Si kembar termuda itu kembali memandangi PR tersebut. “Hmm... Rin, kamu serius ga bisa ngerjain ini? Ini caranya gampang pake banget lho.”

“Gampang katamu!” Rin menyilangkan kedua lengannya. “Kamu kan juara 1 OSN MTK internasional!”

Len salah tingkah. Tidak seperti Rin yang harus berjuang mati-matian untuk bahkan bisa memahami cara menghitung sebuah persamaan kuadrat sederhana, Len terbilang sangat menyukai dan jago dalam matematika. Teman-teman kelasnya selalu menanyainya setiap kali guru matematika mereka memberikan tugas. Bahkan, Rin sering mendapatinya membaca buku kuliah milik kakak mereka, Lenka, yang kuliah di jurusan matematika.

Rin kembali fokus ke tugasnya sedangkan Len duduk di tepi tempat tidur Rin, kedua kakinya mengayun-ayun santai. Belum sampai genap lima menit saja, Len sudah melihat Rin nampak kembali kesulitan.

Saat Rin melempar kertas coret-coretannya ke tempat sampah, Len akhirnya berdiri dan mendekatinya, “Eh Rin, kamu mau kuajarin ga?”

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. “Eh? Kamu beneran mau ngajarin aku?”

“Tapi beliin aku pisang satu sisir dulu ya, aku laper nih.”

Gadis Kagamine itu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, namun matanya memancarkan aura kegelapan yang membuat Len merinding setengah mati. “Ya, tapi ntar kamu kubikin jadi pisang penyet pake _roadroller_ , ya.”

“Gak deng, cuma bercanda,” ia mengambil kertas tugas Rin. “Mau kuajarin yang mana?”

“Umm...,” Rin berpikir keras. “Yang nomor 1 sampe 15!”

Len menepuk jidatnya. “Dari tadi kamu gak bisa ngerjain _satu pun_?!”

“Ya maap, adikku tersayang,” Rin tertawa. “Kakakmu yang cantik kek dewi ini kan lelet kek bekicot di MTK.”

Len menaruh kertas itu kembali ke meja dan mengambil sebuah pensil dari tempat pensil milik Rin.

“Iya, iya, sini. Jadi, nomor satu itu kayak gini...,” Len memulai.

_Satu_ _setengah_ _jam kemudian...._

“Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga,” Len menghela napas lega sambil mengusap dahinyakarena merasa pening. Mengajari Rin dalam mata pelajaran yang dibencinya merupakan hal yang jauh dari kata mudah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Lenharus mengulangi penjelasannya berkali-kali sampai hampir berbusa karena Rinlambat sekali dalam memahaminya.

Rin menggulung kertas PR-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. “Terimakasih Len. Aku mungkin ga bakal pernah bisa ngerjain kalau ga dibantu sama kamu.”

Len menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang lehernya. “Lain kali kalo masalah tugas MTK, nanya aja ke aku.” Kemudian ia menyeringai, “Aku kan masternya MTK!”

“Huu, baru dipuji sekali aja udah belagu!” Rin memukul pelan bahu adiknya. Len hanya tertawa.

“Rin- _chan_ , Len- _kun_ , makan malam sudah siap!” dari balik pintu kamar Rin, terdengar suara Lenka memanggil mereka berdua. “Ayo cepetan sebelum makanannya diabisin sama Rinto _-_ _nii_!”

Rin dan Len memandang satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum. “Baik, Lenka- _nee_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini terinspirasi dari diri penulis sendiri yang sering lemot di bidang matematika (bahkan sampai sekarang T_T), meski ga sampe separah Rin, sih.  
> ~Silakan meninggalkan review bila berkenan~


End file.
